


It's Time.

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been dating Declan for most of the summer and I'm ready to go beyond 3rd base. It's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: First person POV, graphic sex, first time.

It's Time.

Prompt – First person

It was time, well past time by most people in the London Sanctuary's way of thinking. The summer was only a few weeks from ending and Declan and I had flirted, teased and made out in the backs of autos and the soft grasses of secluded parks, but we hadn't done more than pet or use our hands and mouths on each other. 

No real sex.

I told the busybodies it was because we were waiting until my twentieth birthday, as James requested. That was a big fat lie. Two weeks before I turned that magic twenty I finally admitted to myself that I was scared. Terrified. Things with Declan were going so well. Sweet. Hot. Magical. Perfect.

Why fuck it up, quite literally, by bringing the chase to an end. I've seen enough of my school friends relationships come apart at the seams after they had intercourse. I couldn't bear it if that happened with Declan. He's just so... there isn't even a word to cover what a great guy Declan is. The English language just doesn't have the right word for Declan. It would take hours just to make a list of all his good qualities. 

Sex. Humping. Fucking. Shagging. Doing the horizontal tango. Everyone did it. Most people even liked it. Why did the very idea of it scare the shite out of me, now? Hadn't all of this started by seducing Declan and losing my virginity? It hadn't seemed like a big deal at the time. I shrugged it off saying it was just saving Declan from that horrible poison. He isn't dying now; and he's not drugged out of his mind on morphine and barely able to form a coherent sentence. 

It will be much different with Declan taking the lead; I think I'm out of my depth. What if I'm terrible at sex? How humiliating would that be? 

Declan's a guy. He's ready to go if he gets a glimpse of leg or a flash of cleavage. Not to mention I had to stop wearing my bikinis because it was making him irritable to have the other men working for James looking at me. 

I guess it's time. My birthday is two weeks from now and James isn't going to moan that I'm too young. 

“Declan? You awake?” I throw a look over my shoulder at him where he is sitting at the table in the garden under the umbrella, his head tipped back, eyes closed. 

“Uh hmm?”

I roll over and sit up, hugging my knees. “Think we could go to your apartment after dinner?”

His apartment is the only place where we will be guaranteed to have complete privacy. It's pretty much become our code term for intercourse. It certainly gets Declan's full attention. He sat up just now like he'd been stung by a bee. 

I can't help chuckling. Poor man. 

“Tonight?”

“It was just a suggestion... If you need to clean the place or something, we could do it another night.” I didn't mean to say 'do it' what I'd meant to say was 'go there', but the slip of my tongue made Declan's eyes go wide under the amber lenses of his sunglasses. 

“Are you sure, luv?”

Oh, crap. I can't let on how scared I am of this whole business, or knowing him, we'll never have sex. Not even when I'm thirty. “It's about time isn't it?” That sounded calm and reasonable and well thought out. Good job. “We've been on third base for about seven innings now.” 

The baseball analogy makes him smile. Have I mentioned that I really like having that smile directed at me? 

“If you're sure... Then yes, I don't see why we can't slip away after dinner when everyone is watching the movie.”

I stand up and bend over to grab the towel I was lying on, the way I always do, but when I straighten back up, it becomes clear Declan got an eyeful of my cleavage. There is this look on his face that I can't even begin to read. It sends a shiver through me and makes my nipples pointy under the fabric of my swimsuit. 

It hits me in a rush. We're really going to do this. Tonight. 

The rest of the day is fuzzy, but I pack an overnight bag, complete with sexy lingerie and condoms. I prepare myself the way I would if I was going to play at Subterra for the night. Everything gets shaved, polished and rubbed in baby oil. And then I wonder if maybe I shouldn't have shaved down there. What if it's a turn off to him?

I don't remember a single conversation at dinner, and to be honest when I met Declan in the main hall carrying my overnight bag, I can't even remember what I just ate. I'm so nervous. If we'd run into James on the way to the garage, I swear I would've started to cry. 

As I climb into the passenger seat of Declan's sedan, I have to ask, “James knows we're going doesn't he?”

Declan turns the key in the ignition and then turns to look at me. “Yes. I've told him we are spending the night at my place.”

“And he didn't shoot you with a stunner and wall you up in the cellar to stop us?”

There was that smile, again. “He looked a bit relieved to have us get on with it, if you ask me.” I'm relieved he's relieved and not in a murderous rage. 

The drive is quite short, really. I had no idea Declan's place was only blocks from the Sanctuary. I could walk there, or home from there. Declan carries my bag inside. It's a nice little flat. Second floor. It's both spotlessly clean and well organized. 

The décor is warm and masculine, I instantly love it. The air smells like Declan's cologne. 

I'm just about to snoop at the photos he has in frames on the mantle when I'm grabbed from behind and find myself flipped over Declan's shoulder and staring upside down at his gorgeous ass while he carries me into the bedroom. 

Here we go, I think with a wince. 

Declan sets me back on my feet and leans down to kiss me softly on the lips. I love the way that man kisses. I've kissed girls and women, and a few guys, but I've never been kissed by anyone the way Declan kisses me. It's like he wants to tease my mouth the way he can tease my pussy with his lips and tongue. 

I don't know what expression is on my face when we part, but Declan's warm hand lifts my chin up so our eyes meet and he frowns down at me. “'Lizabeth...” I think he's surprised and confused. “Are you frightened, luv?”

Oh, please don't ask that right now, Declan, my brain cries. I'm not sure what to say, so I turn my back to him and try to figure it out. 

His hands on my shoulders turn me back around. Then, he pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly. “We don't have to do this, if you're frightened. I thought you wanted this?”

“What if I'm really bad at the whole sex thing?” I mumble. 

Declan laughs out loud, clearly surprised and amused by my question. He takes my hand and tugs me over to his bed. We sit on the navy blue comforter facing each other and he takes my hands in his. I can't read his expression. “Sometimes,” he starts, “I forget that you've never been made love to properly.” His lips brush the knuckles of my right hand, “I'm very sorry for that.”

“It's not your fault, Declan.” My cheeks are hot, and I know I've gone an unattractive shade of red. Redheads look awful when they blush.

“What am I to do with you, luv? You look so young sitting there, young and terrified, like a bloody virgin on her wedding night.” 

I think about that for a while, I'm not a virgin, anymore. So, why am I so afraid? “I want this,” I say with a nod. And it's to honest truth, I do want him. So very, very much. 

My body is aching in a strange and not entirely pleasant way. 

“Do you trust me, Elizabeth?”

“Yes,” my answer comes without the slightest hesitation. 

Declan nods, I guess that was the answer he needed, and lifts his t-shirt off over his head. Both our shoes were kicked off long ago. “We've done very nearly everything there is to do, luv. Come lay here beside me and kiss me, we'll take this as slow as you need to go to feel comfortable.” He slides back on the bed and stretches out, back against the pillows. When I hesitate, he adds, “I'm not going to hurt you.” 

I'm drawn across the bed to him; following his example, I pull my own shirt off and throw it out of the away. It's hot in here, or it could just be me, I don't know anymore. My belly is full of butterflies. Lower, I burn with what I know is desire. I'm not completely naïve. I know arousal when I feel it. 

“Beautiful, baby, you're so beautiful,” his voice is little more than an awed whisper. Declan's touch is so light as he trails his fingertips down my bare arm. It tickles, and makes me smile. He discovered how ticklish I could be on one of our last make-out sessions. I think he was surprised by it and didn't quite know what to do with an armful of wriggling, giggling female. 

My hand is in his and he pulls me to him. I lay facing him on my side and sigh with relief as he kisses me. Kissing is good. I can do kissing. 

We come up for air and I'm surprised to find myself wrapped around him, legs threaded through his, my pelvis is rocking against his thigh. Before I can pull back, Declan cups my bottom in his hands and pulls me more solidly against him. It seems like such a shameful thing, but he says, “Don't. Don't be ashamed of it. This is what we're hardwired for. Biology, pure and simple. If we didn't need this, the human race would have gone the way of the dinosaurs.” 

I sigh, because I know he's right. “Show me, Dec. Teach me.”

Declan smiles and presses a kiss to my forehead. The rest of his clothes come off quickly and then he takes his time undressing me while I study the lines of his body. The bulge I've been shamelessly rubbing myself on is a the thickest cock I've ever seen. It's a good length, too, but the thickness is what makes me stare in surprise. “How...” I can't even find words. 

A deep very male laugh rumbles from his chest. He takes my hand and guides it to his cock. The skin is so soft and warm, but underneath it's like rock. I'm entranced by it. “Won't be a problem, luv. I could be twice this size and you'd still be able to take me. I'm going to go down on you and make sure you're nice and wet. Lay back.”

I do as he tells me and Declan rewards me with soft kisses on my bare mound. He spreads my thighs wide, and I'm suddenly very self-conscious. “I'm not sure why you do this,” he touches my bare pussy with the tip of his tongue, “But it's the most erotic bloody thing I've ever seen.” He spreads my folds with his fingers. “Reminds me of the women in the girlie mags I used to read.” 

I giggle at the mental image of Declan masturbating with porn magazines. 

“Have I hit a ticklish spot, Lizabeth?” He smirks.

“I really can't picture you with porn. It's just so teenage boy...”

Declan stops teasing my clit with his tongue and uses a fingertip instead, so he can say, “Not just for teens. During the war, two wank magazines and my own calloused hand were all I had for months at a time.” His tongue does some very nice things to my tender folds, and I try hard not to squirm. 

“Really?”

“Unfortunately.” He flicks my clit with his tongue, again. His breath was hot against my pussy as he says, “This is the sweetest little cunt I've ever tasted.” 

Blue grey eyes are locked on mine. “I'm looking forward to filling it up and making it mine.” I shudder and the muscles inside me clench in reaction. “We won't have a problem with you being wet enough, luv, you're dripping cream all the place. I'd like to lick it up, but we'll need it in a minute, so we'll save that idea for later.”

I feel the bed shift and he reappears a moment later with a condom, which he hands to me. I stare at it blankly. Clearly too lost in hormonal overload to know what to do with it. Declan rolls his eyes and takes it away from me and opens it. I watch him roll it on, quick and efficient. The way his cock bobs and slaps his belly is fascinating to me. 

We roll around on the bed for a bit, kissing and groping; when he is on top this time, I feel our bodies align in just the right way and his cock is sliding into me instead of just along my slit. There's just the slightest burn as I stretch for him. 

A groan escapes from me, and I feel his lean body tense above and around me, which makes me groan, again.

“Just stay still for one bloody second, Lizabeth. You're killing me here.” I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, making an effort to relax and this time it's Declan who groans, “Fuck.” 

“Yeah, I think we are...” I quip, breathlessly. 

We both start laughing, and suddenly it's... not scary anymore. It's back to being me and Declan laughing and playfully touching like we have all summer; only now he's inside me, and his weight on top of me feels perfect, like he damn well belongs on top of me. 

Thank you, biology. 

“Smartass,” he growls at me. “We aren't fucking until I can move, but if I move I swear I'll come and then this will be the shortest sex in history.”

I draw his mouth down and give him a kiss with lots of tongue and then we are moving; neither of us can keep still. 

“Oh my God...” I gasp, because I can feel an orgasm building inside me after only a few minutes and it's centered where that too thick cock is spearing me. “Oh...” I don't know what I was going to say, because it was obliterated with the white sparks behind my eyelids and the violently clenching muscles in my pussy. 

It takes me several minutes to realize that Declan isn't inside me any longer, and I frown at him in confusion. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Declan asks, as confused as I am. 

“I want you back inside me.”

Declan's mouth drops open. He closes it and opens it, again, clearly trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he settles on, “I need a few minutes to recover.”

That was when I realized he must have come, too. “You came?”

“Hell, yes. Came so hard I saw stars.” He rolled the full condom off and tossed it in the trash can. Then, we lay together, sweat cooling on our bodies. He held me from behind and I felt strangely lethargic. I may have yawned. “It's typically the guy who falls asleep immediately after sex,” he whispers in my ear, “but I'll not complain because it's your first time.” 

“Dunno why I feel so sleepy...” My eyes just won't stay open. Just before sleep pulls me under, I get up the courage to ask Declan, “You're not going to dump me now are you?”

I never hear the answer, if he gave me one. 

I wake to the smell of coffee and bacon. There's a tray on the bed filled with pancakes and bacon and coffee. Declan is sitting on the other side of it, and has been watching me sleep while drinking his coffee. “Is it morning already?”

“It's four am. I've been thinking about your question. For three hours.” I'm not sure what question he means and I tell him so. “You asked me if I planned to dump you now that we've had sex.”

Oops. I feel myself flush with embarrassment. I shouldn't have asked him that. Sex makes me sleepy and stupid, apparently. “I...”

“Eat.” It isn't a request; it's a command. 

I sigh and roll my eyes and eat my pancakes and bacon. Declan has added toffee nut syrup and milk to my coffee, and it's exactly the way I like it. I'm surprised. When the food is finished, he takes the plates and tray into the kitchen. When he comes back, he takes his robe off, he's naked underneath it, and gets back into bed. 

There is something in the way he's looking at me that makes me feel like he really wants to yell at me, and I think I might cry. 

Shit. 

“Don't,” he says, but it's too late, the floodgate is opening and I can feel the first tear slip out. Declan pulls me to him, cradles me in his arms and rocks me while I cry. I don't even know why I am crying and it's stupid. Which makes me cry harder. “I've been sitting here thinking of what I could possibly have done or said this summer that would make you worry I only wanted sex with you and then I'd dump you. Nothing could be further from the truth, Elizabeth. I care about you. Always have.”

“I know you do. I don't know why I'm so scared.”

Declan sighs, “Because it's hard to let your guard down for the first time and risk being hurt by someone you've come to care about.”

“Bet you weren't scared your first time.”

“Only because I was too drunk and stupid to be scared.” He kisses my cheek. “I'm scared to death, now. Right now, laying here with you. Because if I screw this up, I may never get another chance at being as happy as I've been the last two months with you.”

“Being with me makes you happy?”

Declan holds me tighter, “More that I've ever been in my life.” 

“I'm too young for you.”

“And I'm too old for you,” he sighs, “but I don't give a damn what anyone says. You're mine, luv.” 

I close my eyes and savor the way it feels for Declan to hold me. “Yes.” I have a good feeling about this, and Declan's erection pressing against my bottom confirms it. 

 

The End


End file.
